In Which Raito Teaches L an Invaluable Lesson
by Hybrid-Demon
Summary: After Misa fails to teach L something properly, Raito decides to take matters into his own hands and show L how it should really be done. Shounenai, RaitoxL. Oneshot. Crack. Yet another result of boredom.


It was a normal day at head quarters. L worked. Raito worked. The rest of the team worked.

Then Misa came bursting through the door.

Everyone by now had learned to ignore her. The only one that had to directly suffer her wrath was Raito, who cringed slightly as her shrill voice announced her arrival.

"Raito-kun!" She sang, pouncing the boy.

"Hello, Misa-chan."

"How is your day, honey?"

"It's fine," Raito sighed, smiling. "A little boring. Nothing terribly interesting has come up."

Misa pouted. "Aww, Misa is sure you'll find the information needed to catch Kira soon."

"I hope."

"Misa-Misa came to tell you that she just got back from a photo shoot!"

"I've noticed." Raito said, turning away from the happy blonde.

Misa sat and waited for Raito to pay attention to her.

He didn't.

Pouting, she decided to find some other form of entertainment. She turned to L, saw that he had been looking at her, and got to her feet. She flounced over to the detective, all happiness and giggles.

"Ryuuzaki-kun!" She said, smiling at the dark eyed man.

"Yes?"

"How are you today?"

"Fine."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite animal?"

"Raccoons."

"Favorite dessert?"

"Cake."

It continued on like this for quite sometime, Raito mildly surprised that L was giving out so much information. Yes, it may not be valuable, but it was still something about himself. Raito figured L thought is was easier to answer her questions.

He pretty much blocked out their conversation until he heard one particularly interesting question.

"Ever been kissed?"

"No."

"Do you know how to kiss?"

"No."

"Would you like to learn?"

"Is Misa-chan saying she would like to kiss me?" L asked, looking at the girl.

"No!" Misa retaliated, holding up her hands. "I'd show you on the back of my hand."

"Why?"

"Everyone should know how to kiss!"

L sighed. "Fine," he said, turning his chair to face Misa all the way. "Teach me."

Raito was thoroughly intrigued by now. Misa clapped her hands in happiness and scooted closer to L.

"Okay, Ryuuzaki! It's like this." She held up her hand, her palm facing away from her. L leaned in a little closer to show that he was listening. "You put your lips on the other persons like this," she put her own cherry red lips on the back her hand, "and then you open your  
mouth slightly," she continued, her voice muffled. "and then do something like this." she started to swirl her tongue around the back of her hand.

"And thith, and thomthing like thith." L cocked his head, chewing on his thumb. He was watching Misa intently, like he expected to learn something from this.

Raito, annoyed beyond belief for some reason he couldn't quite pin point, stood up abruptly, startling everyone in the room. He turned toward L and Misa, a fire burning in his eyes.

"This is _pointless_!" He seethed.

"I'm sorr--" Misa started, but Raito cut her off.

"You kiss like _this._" At that, he reached down, tangling one hand in L's ebony hair and the other around his waist. He pulled the older man up to meet his lips.

He kissed L fiercely and passionately, dominating the others mouth. L, shocked, was enjoying this concept of "kissing".

Raito released the detective and wipe his mouth. "_That_ is how you kiss." he said, his face still set with a look of annoyance.

L looked up at him with his ever wide eyes.

"Raito-kun stole my first kiss..." he said cutely, sticking out his lips in something that resembled a pout.

"Er... I'm sorry? Ryuuzaki..."

"No, I never said I didn't like kissing Raito-kun."

At this point, the team stared wide eyed at the two boys. L and Raito didn't notice right away, for they were too busy having a moment. Suddenly, Raito came to his senses. A furious blush tinted Raito's cheeks as he cast a weary glance at the "audience." The shocked men stared back.

Raito began to slink away from L, adverting his gaze from his father, and not even daring to look at his girlfriend.

"What?" he asked, looking down, "If he was going to learn, he might as well learn it right."

* * *

**I thought of this a while ago, and only recently got to finishing it. More crack, more shounen-ai, more love. I hope you liked it! I'd really, really like it if you left a review telling me your thoughts.  
**

**-Hybrid**


End file.
